A Neanderthal In Your Own Way
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Steve is not the only one who can behave like a neanderthal animal at times. With established Steve/Kono.


A/N: Hi guys. I have no idea where this came from but well here it is. I'm currently working on the next chapter of "Close Proximity"…I need to find a version of it online to watch just to refresh my memory about certain things but hopefully I'll have it up within the next 2 weeks (I make no promises). I've nearly finished the next chapter of "Accidentally on Purpose" as well so that should be up by the end of this week hopefully. As for "A Game of Annoyance" well I'd written something but didn't like it once I re-read it so I have to re-write that all over again…it may or may not be up within the next fortnight or so…

My thanks go to TvFanatic97 for her help and you should check out her 2 McKono fics and tell her what you think!

Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Steve stood facing the front door, his own front door, after having had it slammed in his face by a pissed off Kono.

"Kono, come on. Let me in." Steve said for probably the hundredth time, leaning on the door with his forearm. He'd literally been standing there for the last half hour, begging Kono to let him in at regular intervals.

Suddenly, the door flew open knocking an unprepared Steve on the ground, face first. When he pulled himself up Kono had walked away into the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer.

"Kono-" Steve started, trying to get her to talk; she hadn't said a word since they came from the hospital nearly an hour ago.

"No, don't" She said angrily before roughly placing the bag of ice into his hand; at least she was now talking to him.

"Kono-" Steve tried to speak to her once again, taking a step closer to her. Kono instead turned around and walked away, going up the stairs.

"You can sleep on the couch." Kono said from the landing at the top of the stairs. Before Steve got the chance to protest or even respond, he was hit by a pillow and blanket that Kono had thrown down the stairs for him.

Steve sighed loudly then turned to the couch, his bed for the night apparently. Kono threw him some sweat pants to sleep in before he heard the bedroom door slamming shut; she was being incredibly considerate given her current state of annoyance.

He settled on the couch with the bag of ice pressed against the knuckles of his right hand for a while before he removed his day clothes to change into the sweat pants.

Steve lay on the uncomfortable couch for about an hour and a half, just tossing and turning unable to sleep because he'd become so accustomed to her reassuring warmth near him on most nights.

The couch squeaked loudly with every movement he made and it was so painful to sleep on, he knew he'd no doubt have and aching back the following morning. He briefly wondered how Danny managed to sleep on this couch during the time he'd stayed with him.

Unable to handle it anymore, Steve got up when it roughly 1 am and went upstairs to the bedroom. He walked in and switched the light on the said, "Kono can we talk, please?"

He got no reply from the figure on the bed and there was silence for a few minutes but he wasn't giving up that easily so he decided to try again, "Kono, I know you're awake. Please just talk to me; you can shout or scream at me…can you just talk to me please?" Steve was not even far from getting down onto his knees and begging at this point.

After another few minutes of silence were it seemed like Kono was still very much pissed and didn't want to talk to him, Steve turned away slowly preparing to go back to sleep on the couch without her.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Kono suddenly asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Yes." Steve replied trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice, he was fairly offended that she'd even ask that but he knew this was her time to let it all out and any wrong word would piss her off even more.

"You not only put your life in danger by going after 4 armoured suspects on your own today but then you insulted my ability handle myself by beating a suspect into the ER because he kept making inappropriate comments about me." Kono was so pissed off, Steve had really done it this time.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kono asked angrily after Steve had gone silent.

"The suspects were getting away; I switched into SEAL mode and knew something had to be done. I didn't even get hurt; the only damage done was to my truck. I'm sorry I upset you. I know I'd promised to be more careful and considerate before acting in such a way." Steve tried to explain calmly.

"As for that scumbag, I don't know what you want me to say. He got what he had coming for him." Steve said with his arms crossed across his chest; he was raging just thinking about the guy.

"I could've handled him myself!" Kono shouted.

"Well you took your sweet time handling it." Steve was now shouting as well.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kono spat back, fuming. They were now sat on opposite ends of the bed facing each other.

"He said so many inappropriate things and you were quiet the whole time, just taking it! You allowed him to go from talking about you being beautiful then to you having a nice ass until he said he wanted to fuck you numb!" Steve shouted; funny how it'd been Kono mad to begin with.

"I didn't do anything because I've had way more inappropriate things said to me in the past. You just though I was incapable of dealing with the asshole myself and you had to intervene." Kono shouted back, equally as loud and livid as Steve was.

Steve inwardly hoped the neighbours wouldn't call in a domestic disturbance before replying, "I didn't intervene because I thought you couldn't handle yourself Kono. I know that you're more than capable of doing so; I picked you to be on my fucking team didn't I? I was just surprised you didn't deal with it."

"So why did you beat up the guy up until the point we had to get an EMT and have him rushed to hospital?" Kono asked in a calmer tone than before even though the fury still laced her voice.

"I don't what came over me." Steve said quietly, looking away from Kono as if embarrassed. "The guy was talking about all the things he wanted to do to you and talking about you like you were his; I guess I just lost it."

"You did that to the guy all because you were jealous?" Kono asked genuinely shocked; she hadn't considered the possibility.

"Yes, okay? No one but me can talk to you like that and get away with it." Steve growled, crossing his arms.

Kono laughed before crawling to the end of the bed and climbing onto Steve's lap so she was straddling him."

"Danny's right, you're a neandarthal animal." Kono said with a hint of bemusement in her voice.

Steve opened his mouth to try and protest in his own defence but was interrupted by Kono. "But you're my neandarthal animal, I guess." She leaned down to kiss him slowly but thoroughly on the lips.

"You are mine. I can't help being protective of what belongs to me." Steve growled in between kisses.

"I can handle myself and if I need you, I'll let you know, okay?" Kono asked softly.

All Steve could do was nod in response.

"It's quite sweet that you did that for me I guess but just one punch would've been enough." Kono said with amusement, remembering how Steve had thrown punches, elbow hits and kick at the guy then finally hitting him around the head with the butt of his gun and proceeding on to strangle him before he was pulled away.

"Well, what can I say? I fight strongly the things I love." Steve said as he pushed Kono onto her back.

"Is that so?" Kono replied breathlessly.

"Yep." Steve replied simply.

"I'm still mad at you by the way." Kono said moaning at his ministrations.

"Okay babe." Steve replied, currently preoccupied.

Those were the only words exchanged for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Melanie, you're under arrest for the murder of-" Kono said to the woman they were bringing in when they'd found her but was rudely interrupted when she bolted away.

Kono immediately sprinted after her, Steve following right by her side. They chased her through many of the busy streets dodging pedestrians and cyclists as they ran along.

The dumb woman ran into an alley with a fence dividing it and was attempting to climb it when Kono grabbed her by her top and pulled her back down onto the ground forcibly.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Kono asked as she cuffed the woman.

"Melanie Gibbs, you're under arrest for the murder of Thomas Gibbs. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law." Kono said, reading Melanie her Miranda rights.

"I didn't kill my husband! I…" Melanie attempted to defend herself, stopping mid-sentence…her thoughts all jumbled now.

Kono looked over to see what had captivated the woman's attention so much that she couldn't even form coherent words to defend herself on the homicide accusation.

When Kono saw what it was, she felt a sudden surge of jealousy come over her because this bitch was ogling Steve like he was edible and tasted good (which he did but that was beside the point) and was undressing him with her eyes.

"Hi there." Melanie said to Steve; her voice dropping an octave to become much more sultry and seductive or what Melanie thought came off that way, anyway.

"Er…hi." Steve replied, oblivious to the obvious infatuation the woman seemed to have.

"You don't look like ordinary Hawaiian cops, or any cops for that matter." Melanie stated, throwing a flirtatious look his was. Kono had to resist the urge to make gagging sounds, the woman seemed so desperate to get Steve's attention.

Kono continued watching the weird scene before her with amusement, she knew that Steve didn't handle women who came onto him so strongly very well.

"I'm not an ordinary cop." Steve replied, not paying much attention to the woman. He was watching Kono but the woman didn't notice apparently nor did she notice his use of simple sentences in hopes of showing his disinterest.

"You strike me more as a military man, if I'm honest." Melanie went on; this woman was persistent.

I was in the Navy." Steve replied using the same tone he usually used when conveying his "end of discussion" message.

"The Navy uniforms are nice. I have a bit of a weakness for men in uniform." Melanie said breathlessly, Steve was hardly paying her any attention.

"Okay you vixen." Kono said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, when they reached Steve's truck. Kono pushed Melanie into the backseat more violently than was necessary.

"What's your problem? Are you jealous that he seems interested in me?" Melanie asked gesturing to Steve who was currently on the phone, with the confidence of a fool.

"Sure, if that's what you'd like to believe." Kono said as she settled into the passenger seat.

It was quiet for the first few minutes of the drive until Melanie decided to try again with seducing Steve. "I like your tats." She said as she eyed him wickedly, earning a roll of the eyes from Kono.

"Thanks." Steve replied, still not paying any attention to her as he focused on the road ahead.

"I like the one that says K.K on your bicep. Does it have some sort of special meaning?" Melanie said looking appreciatively at his bicep.

Kono snorted at Melanie's words, earning her a curious stare from Steve before he turned to face the road again. "It's uh, it's got sentimental value." Steve said awkwardly.

"So like initials of one of your parents or something…okay. You're not very talkative are you?" Melanie said not waiting for a response. "I like that: all quiet and mysterious. You have that tall, dark and handsome stranger thing going on. It's so hot."

At this point Kono actually burst out laughing; the nerve of this woman. Wasn't she meant to the grieving widow having just lost her husband a couple of days ago? Kono had no doubt she has killed or at least been involved in her husband's death.

"So are you single?" Melanie asked in a last attempt as they parked in front of HQ.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Kono said bitterly as she grabbed Melanie's arm roughly to pull her out of the truck.

"No, I'm not." Steve said as he was walked into HQ ahead of them. Deciding that leaving Kono alone with Melanie wasn't such a good idea, he stopped and waited for them so they could walk in together.

"Ow! Can you watch it? You're hurting me and these cuffs are on too tight!" Melanie complained.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kono said, sounding anything but. She shoved Melanie against the bonnet of the Steve's truck, tightening her cuffs then yanking her up by her hair before pushing her towards the HQ entrance. "I dare you to utter one more word." Kono whispered harshly into Melanie's ear. This proved effective at shutting her up.

Kono shoved Melanie onto the chair in the interrogation room and cuffed her to it before spitting out, "Wait here" bitterly at her as she stepped out of the room.

"So how are we doing this?" Kono asked as she stepped out to meet Steve who was stood by the door.

"I don't think _we _should handle this." Steve said amusedly. "Danny and Chin will handle it from here. We can head home now then do the paperwork tomorrow."

When Danny and Chin had gone in to interrogate Melanie, Steve turned to look at Kono ready to break into laughter at any moment.

"Shut up." Kono said simply, turning away to walk to her car.

"I never said anything." Steve said feigning innocence as he too turned away to go to his own truck.

They drove in their own cars to meet at Steve's house.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Steve said as they walked into his house.

"Shut up. I wasn't jealous." Kono replied.

"You were a little bit; c'mon admit it." Steve just couldn't help but tease her.

I was not jealous." Kono kept on insisting as they walked into his bedroom. "If I was, you must be rubbing off on me." Kono said before stripping her top and jeans off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve replied, trying to appear clueless (a look which Steve could not pull off successfully) as he stripped off his own polo shirt and cargo pants.

"I'm turning into a neandarthal, just like you." Kono said with a mock horrified expression on her face.

"Then we can just neandarthals together then." Steve said, stepping closer to her until his hands were resting on her hips.

"I guess that could work." Kono said as her own hands moved to wrap around Steve's neck.

"Good." Steve said as he placed his hands by her ass and lifted her easily before heading to the bathroom.

"So it's settled then." Kono got out before Steve stripped her of her underwear and took off his own boxers then turned on the shower before he pushed her into the running shower.

"Stop talking." Steve demanded when he finally her in the shower. He punctuated his words with a kiss which also ensured she wouldn't be able to talk

And the issue was dropped immediately.

...

_**End!**_


End file.
